


One too Many Angels

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @death2thevirgin said:Would you be willing to write a story with Castiel is confused about the reader dressing up as an Angel for Halloween?Word Count: 308Parings: Cas x ReaderWarnings: fluff, confused casA/N: I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	One too Many Angels

Donna and Jody were hosting a Halloween party and invited you and the boys along with Cas to join. You and Dean were super excited as you went to pick out costumes for the party. Dean settled on going as a cowboy while you got an angel costume.   
On the day of the party you spent extra time pampering yourself. You shaved all over and washed and scrubbed until you felt perfect. You’d hoped that this costume would catch a certain blue eyed angels attention. Dressing in your costume you met the boys in the library.   
“Ready?”  
“Whoa (Y/N) you look hot.” Dean smirked knowingly.  
You laughed, “Thanks Dean.”  
“(Y/N) I do not understand.” Cas tilted his head arriving suddenly in the room making you whip around losing your halo.   
“Why are you dressed this way? We do not look like that.”  
“I know that Cas, but it Halloween. And this is sexy and fun.” You wiggle your hips for emphasis knowing all three men were staring.   
“Come along boys we have a party to get to.” You bend down grabbing your halo. Before skipping off to the car.  
**  
You felt Cas watching you all evening. You felt a little bad, poor angel still probably didn’t understand.   
“Hey Sugar what’s up?” Gabe asks appearing to you.  
“Hey Gabe. Just your baby brother. I think he’s confused as to why I’m an angel.”  
Gabriel laughs, “That’s easily remedied.”   
Grabbing Castiel he tapped his head. You watched Cass eyes go wide.  
“I do believe there are one to many angels in this room now.” Gabriel smirks fluttering away.  
“I do believe I understand the appeal of your apparel.” Cas pulled you to him smiling down at you.  
You chuckled gripping the lapel of his trench coat, “Oh do you now?”  
“Yes,” he leans down capturing your lips with his.


End file.
